Pride and Prejudice (Yugioh VerGender Bender)
by Kaijou4ever
Summary: Pride and Prejudice with Yugioh characters!
1. Prologue

Pride and Prejudice (Yugioh Ver./Gender Bender)

Author's note: I do not own both Pride and Prejudice and Yugioh. At my school, we read Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin and I LOVED IT (Even though I watched the movie first and fell in love with it) I thought it would be interesting if the Yugioh characters become the characters from P&P. The story won't be exactly the same, but it will be similar.

Hikaris+Jounouchi= female (including Anzu)

Yamis+Seto= male

Main Pairing: Jou K. x Seto K. & Yami Y.x Yugi M.

Other pairings: Ryou B. x Yami B. & Marik I. x Yami M.

Prologue

In Domino, Japan, there were four friends living at the Kame Game shop. Sugoroku Mutou, Yugi Mutou's grandfather had adopted his granddaughter's friends- Jounouchi Katsuya, Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar as family. The game shop annually earned 3800 dollars (AN: it's 2000 pounds in P&P I just converted it into US dollars), which may not be enough for the family of 6 to support themselves. However, Sugoroku and the five girls were happy with their lives.

In the other side of Domino, there was a mansion called Sennen mansion (AN: copied off from Netherfield). There lived two gorgeous men named Yami Sennen and Seto Kaiba. They recently moved from Tokyo. Sennen park actually belonged to Yami Sennen and his close friend, Anzu Mazaki. Seto Kaiba, also Yami's close friend and cousin, lived somewhere else called Kaiba Mansion with his younger brother, Mokuba. Yami Sennen and Seto Kaiba had two other friends named Bakura Takahashi and Malik Massri, but those two worked as navy that they barely visited their friends.

Let the Magic Begin!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katsuya was heading back to the game shop with basket full with ingredients needed for dinner. When she entered her home, she saw Yugi cleaning the house, Ryou gardening and Marik... not there.

"Where's Marik?" asked Jou, setting the basket down on the dinner table. The girls shrugged their shoulders. Then Marik came into the house squealing.

"Oh My God! You guys won't believe the news I heard!"

"Calm down Marik!" said Yugi. Marik took a deep breath and let it out. "So what is the news that we should be excited about?"

"There is going to be a welcoming party for the new arrivals of Sennen mansion!" squealed Marik.

"Oh? Do you know who the new owner of the mansion is?" asked Jou.

"I believe his name was Yami Sennen. He lives with his close friend Anzu Mazaki and Seto Kaiba. But Mr. Kaiba only visits because he has a mansion of his own." Marik paused for while and continued. "Oh and I heard there is going to be two more people coming. They serve country's navy. But I do not know their names." The girls were fascinated by the new comers and couldn't wait for the party.

"So when is this party?" asked Ryou.

"Tomorrow night at the town ballroom." answered Marik.

_Knock knock_. The small knocking echoed throughout the big mansion.

"Come in" said a low baritone voice. The door opened and tall, blue eyed brunet stepped into the room.

"Yami, I came by to say good night. I am heading back to my mansion." Yami, who had his back towards his cousin, turned around.

"Aww. Seto, can't you stay for the night?" asked Yami.

"I'd love to but Mokuba will be waiting." said Seto. "And besides, I don't want to wake up and face Mazaki."

"Anzu? What about her?" Yami was surprised how his cousin would talk about his close friend.

"Err.. Never mind. I don't want to break your "friendship". But Yami if I were you, I would be more careful around her."

"Okay... When are you going to come here?" asked Yami, changing the subject.

"I have some work to do. I'll meet you at the town ballroom at six." Yami nodded and Seto left.

-end of ch.1-


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Has anyone seen my white dress?" asked Ryou. Yugi and Marik shook their heads. "I washed it yesterday. I don't think it has dried overnight." replied Jou. Ryou's doe eyes showed disappointment. "What am I going to wear?" Marik pulled out a blue dress. "What about this one? Honestly, I think blue suits you more." Ryou hesitated. She bought the dress because her friends forced her, but she never wore them. "She's right Ryou. I think blue will make you look more alive since you have very pale skin." Yugi chirped. "Really? Oh well.. I think I will wear this one then." Ryou took her dress to her room to change.

Few minutes later, four girls came out of their room. Yugi was wearing purple dress, Jou was wearing green, Ryou blue and Marik lilac. "Guys come here. I'll apply make ups for ya" said Jou. Jou applied black eyeliner on her friends' eyes and baby pink tint on their lips. "You guys look beautiful. I bet every men at the ball would love to ask you out."

"Haha Jou. You are so funny. There are other beautiful girls in Domino!" said Yugi.

"True. They are pretty but they are not as handsome as you!" Jou grinned.

The girls put a final touch and headed to the ball.

* * *

_At the ball_

The ballroom was very loud. People were dancing according to the songs that the orchestra was playing. Marik dragged Ryou with her and danced with some boys. Yugi and Jou were sitting and talking with their friend Honda. Honda was a boy of age 20, 2 years older than Jou and Yugi. Although their gender were different, Honda has been close neighbor to the girls.

"Look at Ryou! Awww She is blushing!" Jou laughed at Ryou, whose face was red as a tomato.

"Oh come on Jou. She's just shy! Watch your tongue!" Yugi scolded gently. But Honda and Jou were laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, music slowed down and people began to murmur. '_Why did they stop?_' Jou wondered. At the door, there were Mr. Yamada, two brunets and a tri-colored man. Honda whispered to Jou's ear. "That's Mr. Yami Sennen. The one with the tri-colored hair." "He is quite handsome." Jou whispered back. "Who are the other two?"

"The girl is Anzu Mazaki. She is Mr. Sennen's childhood friend. She lives with him for now. And the tall brunet is Seto Kaiba. Mr. Kaiba is cousin of Mr. Sennen." answered Honda. The people had moved aside to make way for the new comers. Yami, Anzu and Seto walked through the hall. People bowed as the new comers passed them. When it was Jou's turn to bow, she thought she caught Mr. Kaiba looking at her. 'Did he just look at me..?' When the newcomers made it to the other side of the room, music played again and people resumed dancing. Mr. Yamada,the mayor of the town as well as friend of Sugoroku Mutou, brought the girls and their friend in front of the new comers.

"Mr. Sennen, Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Mazaki, they are Ms. Yugi Mutou, Ms. Jounouchi Katsuya and Hitoro." The girls and Honda exchanged bowed with the newcomers. Yugi blushed when her amethyst eyes met Yami's crimson eyes."There are two more- Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar. But they are already dancing" continued Mr. Yamada. The six not including the mayor began to talk. Well.. It was mostly Yugi and Yami who did the talking. "How do you like Domino Mr. Sennen?" asked Yugi politely. "Very much. Thank you. I've never thought I would meet so many incredible people." replied Yami.

Jou was watching Yugi and Yami not too faraway. She was happy for her friend. She could see love in the couple's eyes. Jou was so engrossed in the couple that she did not notice cobalt eyes watching her. Kaiba couldn't understand why he kept on staring at the blond girl. She wasn't rich and she was't handsome enough for him. A hand suddenly touched his arm and held on to it. It was Anzu. She was wearing a pink dress and full make up. She thought it made her look beautiful, but to Seto, it was unpleasant and disgusting. "Are you interested in her?" asked Anzu. Seto made no reply. "My my. Who would have thought great Seto Kaiba would fall for an ordinary girl." Her voice was filled with sarcasm. "I am not falling for her. Stop making false interpretation." said Seto sternly. "Oh good. I was worried that you would fall for such commoner instead of me." Anzu giggled. She thought talking to him with husky tone was seductive. Seto felt goose bumps rising on his flawless skin. "First you hit on my cousin and now you are hitting on me?" Anzu laughed softly. "What do you mean hitting on you and your cousin? I don't understand what you are talking about." Then she left. Kaiba turned his attention back to Jou and saw her talking and laughing with Honda. He felt his heart boiling with something. Jealousy? He didn't care. He just wanted to get away from Jou. He could sense that she was quite dangerous.

-end of ch.2-


End file.
